Through the Eyes of an Animal
by DinoBoy13
Summary: Animal AU! The Vikings and Dragons have finally made peace. Hiccup has awoken, but sadly no peace can last on an island full of Vikings. Weeks after the heroes recovery, a wizard comes to Berk and is constantly turning the teens into different animals every week. What could possibly go wrong with them as animals with coherent thoughts?
1. Beast

**So this fanfiction is basically the bottom of my soul, coming out in the form of a How To Train Your Dragon story. Ok so I show up on Berk and I continuously start changing the teens into different animals from different parts of the world, just to show them that being an animal is a tough business.**

 **Its rating is basically like all of my other stories strictly because of the fact that it has foul language in it.**

* * *

It was a fairly normal day on Berk. Well as normal as you can get when you live on an island in which dragons and Vikings live in peace. The six teenagers that lived on the island of Berk were starting to get bored with their day. Their dragons were asleep, even though it was midday and they were heading up to the Great Hall for lunch.

The walked into the hall and found that the food inside was all missing. The Great Hall seemed to be trashed as well, but their teenage bodies seemed to be more upset about the absence of food and the sweet treats they were most likely going to get sick on. The adults were getting angry as well. They wanted food!

"What happened here?" Fishlegs asked no one in particular.

"It got wrecked! Duh!"

"Yeah! Duh!" The twins said.

"No, I think Fishlegs meant what did it." Hiccup shook his head and rolled his eyes as the twins gave him confused looks. He sighed and walked over to his father, who was looking angrier by the second.

"Why would he mean that?" asked Snotlout.

"I don't have time for this," Astrid muttered. She walked over to Hiccup and looked at Stoick's angry and intimidating figure.

"What happened here, dad?" The heir of Berk asked.

"Some animals got into the Great Hall. The wrecked the place and they left us absolutely no food. Now we have to use the extra in the stock room," Stoick looked at Hiccup, "We might need those dragons in the air to catch us more fish."

"But, we've been training extra hard and we can't keep working them, Hookfang will eventually murder Snotlout," Astrid thought for a minute, "On second thought maybe we can work them some more."

The father and son looked blankly at Astrid. She frowned, "Hey, I'm just trying to make the best of this situation."

"Anyway, do you know what did it?"

"Yes, it was a pack of wolves. They got away as soon as we turned into the forest. Those dumb beasts were worst than the dragons were." Little did Stoick know that someone in the back of the Great Hall was glaring at him in the shadows.

"Well, that's certainly a feat." Snotlout said. The other five fifteen-year-olds glared at him. "What?! I'm just saying what's true."

"Well, how about you just shut up."

"Anyway, go get your dragon to go kill those dumb animals." The chieftain began stalking off. The teens began to walk outside to their dragons, but an invisible force stopped them from doing so. All of the adults tried to move, but they found themselves unable to as well.

"So, they're still the dumb beast to you! Huh, Stoick?!" Everyone in the Great Hall looked up and the saw a short boy holding stick that was pointed at them.

Stoick began to yell. "LET US GO YOU LITTLE DEMON!"

"Oh, I'll let you go," The boy said. He was shorter than Hiccup, but he was round like Fishlegs. He had brown eyes and he was a brown-skinned person. His hair was in the shape of a box, but the sides of his head were shaved. The boy had a tail! A monkey's tail. He had the wings of an eagle on his back and his arms were stripped orange and black. He had sharp teeth and he had the feet of a dragon. He undid the body bind he had on the Vikings and they all aimed their weapons at him.

"Who are you!?" Stoick yelled. Stoick didn't give the boy the chance to speak and hurled his ax. The boy flew away before he could get hurt.

The boy waved the stick again and all of the weapons were gone. "Where did they go?!"

"What do you want?!" Stoick roared again.

He paused before thinking. Should he let those animalistic Vikings know his name? They were kinda jumping to conclusions on whether he was nice or not, but to be fair, he did just teleport to their home. Ths was the worst performance of his life, also his most important, he spoke, "My name's Beast and I'm from the distant future!"

"Why are you here?!" Stoick growled.

"It's a surprise, and I'll be here once a day for the next few weeks." Beast waited for the anger of the Vikings, but it didn't come. Oh, wait, there it was!

"How dare you!"

"Who are you to come into our home!"

"Off with his head!"

"SHUT IT!"

"Thank you, chief!" Beast looked around and saw that the Vikings were still angry with him. "Okay, let's get down to the bare bones! You see wolves came in here and wrecked the place. Do you want to know why? Because being in the wild is hard. I'm going to have an experiment with the teens, they are going to be turned into animals from all around the world!"

"What?!" Their eyes wide, the teens stared at the being in horror.

"Don't worry, you can talk to each other, but no one else will be able to understand you. And I have animals that your species will eat in the forest, but they will all be white smell funny and you can only eat the white ones. Any normal animals that look appetizing you have to leave alone unless the Vikings have already cooked them or if you eat fish, everyone can eat the fish."

"This isn't fair!"

"Who the eff are you!"

"You are a monster!"

"Leave us alone!"

"Nope!" Beast clapped his hands and Hiccup's leg reappeared.

"Thank you!" Hiccup yelled in glee.

"Oh and I fixed Toothless too, all the dragons will be going away while I do this experiment. And now you shall transform into animals from NORTH AMERICA," Beast was going to clap his hands, but he paused. "But you guys shouldn't know what that place is yet. It's too far in the future and was named after Spanish explorer Amerigo Vespucci!"

The being creature clapped and a white light engulfed the teenagers. Beast began to laugh manically and he disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

 **This chapter was edited and can everyone give a big thank you to UnkownBlackHand for giving me these suggestions to make my story better and I think you should go and check out their stories.**


	2. Day One

Once the flash of light was gone the adults looked up and six animals were lying on the floor. They recognized all of them, but the biggest one was the most recognizable. It was obviously a bear. The Viking's eyes went to the size of dinner plates. The animals pushed themselves off of the ground and looked around. Everything seemed bigger to Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout and the twins. But, to Fishlegs everything got smaller.

Then they remembered what had happened with the light. They looked around, saw each other and they all slightly jumped away.

 _"Okay, so how do we let them know who is what?"_ The fox asked.

" _How about we just run to our parents?"_ said the mountain lion. The animals all scurried or walked in the bear's case, to their parents.

Hiccup, as a fox went to Stoick. Astrid was the mountain lion. Snotlout was a coyote. The twins were raccoons. Fishlegs was the black bear.

"C'mon everyone! We have to take them to Gothi and get them fixed!" Stoick, Spitelout and the other parents let their children go and they all hurried up to Gothi's home.

There was a growl where the animals were. And they were starving. All of their eyes widened.

" _Beast said that we can't eat any food that isn't his fake food and we don't have any cooked food. And I am starving!_ " Astrid began to stalk out of the Great Hall and into the forest for some food. The others were soon motivated to follow her.

* * *

Hiccup and Snotlout had separated from the group. They knew exactly where to go. Their old Aunt Greta had a farm deep in the forest. She had a bunch of chickens there and that was what the two now canine creatures craved.

When the finally reached the shack where the yak, chickens, and sheep resided. The jumped into the window and they saw a white chicken that smelled like fake food products. The two ran at it and they both got to attack the bird. As soon as they touched it fell over.

It split into parts and they began to devour the fake protein animal. All of the other animals in the barn started to get terrified and they became extremely anxious and rowdy. The yaks started to try and stomp on the Fox and coyote. The both jumped out of the window and then they ran back to the village.

The two hustled into the village square where the Vikings started to work. They all began to glare at them.

 _"What are they glaring at?"_ Snotlout asked. They used their hyperactive hearing to listen in on the people's whispering. The looked over at Mr. Hofferson.

"I always knew the Haddocks and the Jorgensons were untruthful. Their offsprings both turned into the most untrustworthy animals in the forest."

The cousin's eyes widened. They continued walking. "I knew that they couldn't be trusted. Dragons never change!"

 _"Fuck you Mildew!"_ Hiccup snarled at the man. He gasped and jabbed at him with his staff. The two continued to growl.

* * *

The twins forgot where the others went. They just knew that they found some really good smelling berries and the twins and Fishlegs were eating them all. The pit of their stomach would never be satisfied until the burst their guts open.

The three animals barely noticed what was in the shadows. A pack of wolves was slowly moving in the on them. They looked up and they heard growling. Three wolves were snarling at them. They stopped eating and froze in absolute terror.

The two more wolves came from their left side. The twin raccoons started to climb the tree that the back up against. The wolves charged and Fishlegs dug his class in the tree and he started to climb the tree. The wolves started to bark at the base of the tree. The three omnivores looked for an escape and they saw none.

The three climbed higher than they were and started roaring and or squeaking for help.

" _We are over with!"_

 _"I can't do this!"_

 _"I didn't read the book of dragons fifty times yet!"_

 _"He's so weird!"_

* * *

Astrid was on the prowl. She didn't care how she got the food. She would eat a person! It's a good thing that no one was here with her. Her nose was picking up something delicious. But, anything would be delicious at this point.

She did smell something, but she heard a stream nearby and she also heard splashing and the sound was loud and the sent wasn't that nearby, it was only a faint smell. She ran toward the sound and what she saw pleased her.

There were hundreds of salmon splashing in a pond. She ran toward the pond and jumped into it. She started to slash all over the place. Once ascending towards the surface she had fish in her mouth and fish in her paws. They were still slapping her in the face.

She didn't care. She bit down on the fish in her mouth and they stopped flapping instantly. She bit of the bodies completely and the tails and heads came out of her mouth. She shit out the skeleton and then she started to debone and eat the rest.

Being an animal was hard. But, that didn't mean she wasn't gonna survive.

* * *

 _"Even as an animal from a specific part of the world, I'm bigger than you!"_ Snotlout laughed as he and Hiccup scurried through the village and into the Great Hall. The slid through the door and they saw Gothi drawing on the floor with her staff.

"So there's absolutely no way to change them back?!" Gobber asked. Gothi shook her head. "Not until the Master of Animals comes back?"

 _"AH!"_ The two canines lifted their ears and looked back at the door, Fishlegs and the twins came running into the Great Hall. " _THEY'RE AFTER US!"_

 _"Who is?!"_ Hiccup asked.

 _"WOLVES!"_

 _"There are no wolves Fishlegs."_

Fishlegs stopped running and turned around. The twin raccoons jumped off of his back and climbed onto the long table were Hiccup resided. Astrid stalked into the Great Hall and walked next to the bear.

"What are you kids running around for?!" Stoick yelled. All he heard weresqeaks and roars. "This is going to be difficult."

* * *

Hiccup: Fox

Astrid: Cougar

Snotlout: Coyote

Fishlegs: Bear

Ruffnut and Tuffnut: Racoons


	3. Annoying Hiccup

_"I can't live like this anymore."_ Snotlout panted as he and the twins walked into the dragon academy. Hiccup was curled up inside a basket, Astrid was asleep on a table and Fishlegs was trying to read a book. Be wasn't going to succeed, but that didn't stop the bookworm from trying to get his way with things. He twisted and turned, but he would never find a way to get his book read in a comfortable spot, it was like he wanted to read and he had glasses.

 _"Neither can I!"_ Hiccup whined, he quickly gasped, "Ruff, Tuff don't step out of the walkway!"

 _"Why not?_ " asked Ruffnut. She and her brother stayed in the gap, _"What's going on?"_

 _"There's a hawk right there,"_ Hiccup flattened his ears to his head and whimpered a little, _"And he won't leave!"_

 _"Calm down Hiccup! It's probably not even that big!"_ Snotlout turned around and his jaw hung open. _"Are you sure it can't just grab the basket!? Cause I think it can! I think it might take me!"_

The hawk took off and it looked like it was after Snotlout. The coyote took off as well. The fox ran under the walkway and crouched down, the two raccoons doing the same. The coyote ran back to the walkway and jumped over the three smaller hawk flies over the island once it realized that it will eat no animals.

Fishlegs respectfully put the book down and he began to walk out of the academy. _"I am hungry."_

 _"Me too."_ Astrid hopped off of the table she was residing on and then she began to walk in step with the black bear. Hiccup and the twins scurried under Fishlegs while Snotlout walked between the two larger animals.

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"I am not getting taken out by a hawk."_

 _"Us neither."_

 _"Will you four calm down, it's not gonna get you! The forest is right over there!"_ Astrid pointed her head to the direction where the forest is.

 _"We don't care Hofferson!"_ Hiccup yelled.

 _"Did you just call me by my last name Haddock!?"_

 _"Yeah, I did!"_

 _"You know,"_ Astrid looked at Hiccup with her now golden eyes. She growled, _"I bet that the four of you chickens won't make it as long as my tail, without freaking out."_

 _"Yes, we can! We're just precautious!"_ Snotlout growled. Fishlegs began to frown.

 _"Well, then walk the rest of the way to the forest, alone and uncovered by one of us! All of you or else I will hold this over your heads for the rest of your natural born lives!"_

The twin raccoons, the fox, and the coyote looked at each other. They stepped out from under Fishlegs and all began to walk by themselves. They began to pull forward because of their small sizes. Eventually, they pulled so far ahead that they didn't see the hawk coming back.

Wait...

What?!

Astrid and Fishlegs stopped in their tracks. The giant bird was headed right for them. "HAWK!"

 _"Oh, please guys! We aren't falling for it!_ " Snotlout said. Hiccup let out a scream and ducked. He had almost been a birdie breakfast, _"Ok, you've convinced us."_

They rocketed their smaller bodies forward and to the bridge to the forest. Hiccup used his tail for leverage and his body twisted and turned into the wind, making him faster. Hiccup seemed to be the Hawks main want. The Hawk turned in the air and continued to chase after the fox, it turned and flipped over going at ramming speed! Hiccup jumped into the air and landed on the bird.

 _"Why does he always get to do the cool stuff!?"_ Tuffnut complained. He and his sister rose up on their hind legs started to chatter angrily.

The hawk and the fox crashed into the forest and the Hawk flew away in fear. The hiccup came screaming from the path in the woods, _"I AM FOX!"_

The other five looked at each other and their ears pressed down against their heads and they looked at each other awkwardly. They continued on their merry way towards the woods.

* * *

 _"Hiccup quit it"_ Astrid whined as Hiccup pelted her with dirt, _"Are you trying to be more annoying than usual?"_

 _"Who? Me?"_ Hiccup continued digging until he finally found a white mouse that smelled of nothing but protein. He jumped up and pounced on the little fake animal and devoured it whole. " _My dear Astrid I have no clue what you're talking about."_

Fishlegs was standing with his mouth open over a waterfall, catching a fish every now and then. Snotlout was building a den for himself out of pure instinct, even though he knew he had a nice warm bed at home. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had found a hollowed out tree. Astrid was sitting in a cave that she found. It wasn't deep enough to house a Viking and dragon, but it was big enough for one animal. Hiccup was just annoying Astrid.

" _Leave me alone!"_

 _"NEVER!"_

 _"If you don't leave me alone, then I will claw your eyes out of your head!"_

 _"Okay, fine! I'll leave you alone, for now."_ Hiccup walked away cheekily and walked over to annoy Fishlegs next. A fish jumped out of the water and was flying straight for his mouth. He opened his mouth, he was going to catch the fish. It was a perfect shot, but the Hiccup jumped in the way and blocked it. Fishlegs growled and Hiccup ran back to Astrid and hid behind her tail.

 _"Who knew Hiccup could get so annoying when we let him?"_ Ruffnut asked to no one in particular. She looked at her brother and he shook his head and whined and the female twin knew exactly why. They were missing Barf and Belch. They both hopped out of the tree and became as equally annoying as Hiccup had become.

" _AH!"_

* * *

 **Why, hello there friends! The goofy guy is back! I am updating again! So in the next section(NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER!) of it I will be doing another continent of animals so where should it be, Africa, Asia, Antarctica, Australia or South America or Europe? Oh and I also have a twist.**

 **Guest- I am glad that you do**

 **UnknownBlackHand- That was a good idea! I should've thought about that! And thanks for the follow!**


	4. Racing

It was like they were living in the woods! They even fell asleep at their grotto last night. Like animals! The Hiccup came out of his burrow and he trotted to the pond. He stuck his tongue and started to lap water from it. He shook his head and laid down again. He was too tired to do anything.

He looked up as he saw Astrid dragging a dead body. It was a giant white cow and Astrid looked as though she had been kicked in the head. Hiccup's ears raised and his eyes widened in surprise. Astrid had caught a buck and it had been of that artificial meat.

Astrid roared, which scared the living daylights out of everyone. Hiccup nearly jumped, but luckily his prided made him stay put and his dignity would have left him and smacked him in the face afterward.

" _What's all this commotion about?!"_ Tuffnut yelled as he and his sister came out of their hallowed out tree.

 _"Yeah, I was sleeping like a baby."_ Snotlout growled.

Fishlegs roared back in anger. Astrid stepped forward a little bit and the bear backed away as though a bully had just threatened him. _"I brought you, idiots, some food and thought you might like some! I mean, I only got kicked in the head by a dear to get it!"_

 _"I'm just gonna go find some berries to eat,"_ Hiccup turned around to Ruffnut and Tuffnut and gave them a look that said 'Come with me if you wish to keep your lives,' _"I found some delicious bushes near the village!"_

 _"We would love to,_ " Ruffnut said, _"Keep our lives that is."_

 _"Fine,"_ Astrid said, _"We'll bring this to the village."_

 _"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Astrid,"_ Fishlegs warned _, "It might attract other predators, and you and I are the biggest."_

 _"I don't care!"_ Astrid grabbed the buck the neck again and she began to stalk toward the village. The other five animals all looked at one another, they frowned in the most human way that they could. They all put their heads down and followed her. The twins scurried onto Fishlegs and he went to help Astrid carry the buck.

After about ten minutes of walking Hiccup had to start stopping for them to catch up with him. He glared at the bigger animals, _"You guys are slow! And not just in the air"_

 _"Is that a challenge tiny?"_

 _"Yeah, it is you mangy mutt."_

Snotlout growled at him. Hiccup stood his ground and growled back. Astrid walked in between them. "After you eat, we can have a race." The two glared at each other once more and continued to walk.

Hiccup ate an entire bush of berries. It was like his hyperactiveness was on steroids. He was jumping around on everyone and acting like crazy terrible terrors. Only then did Astrid finally snap.

 _"HICCUP! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN OR ELSE I'M BEATING IT!"_

 _"Well, you're just going to see how your gonna have to grow hands and get a strip of leather!"_ Hiccup taunted. He continued running around until he eventually got bored with it and everyone else stopped eating. The animal teenagers all lined up and stretched their limbs. Fishlegs and the twins began the countdown.

Three...

Hiccup angled his tail and turned it up.

Two...

Snotlout crouched down ready to pounce up and run.

One...

Astrid shot off like a bullet.

Fishlegs and the twins, knowing that they couldn't do anything, walked into the Great Hall to see what their parents were doing.

 _"In your red face, you mice eating ferret!"_ Astrid chanted as Hiccup and Snotlout passed out in front of her, _"I am a big cat, you honestly had no chance of beating me!"_

 _"Well, at least I wasn't last,"_ Hiccup said, his panting increased, _"And I'm not a ferret, I am Fox! I thought I told you this already!_ "

"Will you two shut up already! I'm tired and I want to go home," Snotlout glared at the woods surrounding them, "My home! Not this dumb forest! I'm sick of being an animal." He started walking home, towards the village. The other two looked at each other and started to fall in step with him.


	5. The Beast Returns

Stoick was not a very happy person at the moment. It had been a week since the kids had been turned into those filthy, furry little beasts. That so-called 'Beast' was going to come back. Stoick had made Gobber forge him the biggest weapon he could dream up.

Stoick started to call it the inhalator. And Stoick was going to use it to the best of its ability. He was not going to stop until that demon had been irradicated and you could tell he was angry because those were extremely big words coming from a Viking.

"You Vikings never learn do you?" asked the voice Stoick now hated with a passion. He unleashed the Annihilator, it was a sword that had to parts and it was cut like an axe and had spikes attached to the body of it. Beast scoffed, "Do you honestly think that I'm scared of you?"

"You should!" Stoick launched the weapon at the child like being and he jumped and evaded the weapon. He went over and touched it with his hand. It turned into a pile of ashes.

Stoick's eyes widened in shock as the weapon crumbled to the ground. Stoick growled with anger and charged again. Before Stoick could reach his target, Beast jumped into the air and Stoick crashed into the wall.

Stoick only remained dazed for a while. He looked around and the demon was nowhere in sight, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Up here idiot," Beast responded calmly.

Stoick looked up in the direction of up and beast was walking along the ceiling like a spider. He walked down the wall and he was suddenly taller than Stoick, "You've got a lot to learn chief."

The wizard opened his wings and he flew out of the window and into the view of the Great Hall. He had perched on the window sill and looked around. His six animals were nowhere to be seen. He scanned the village and he finally saw that the six were heading up to the Great Hall to bother people.

He looked around the village once more and he saw that every single Viking was present and accounted for. So they all would be put in the dome. The boy waved his wand and a giant dome appeared over the main part of the island of Berk.

He waited for the cries of outrage, but they didn't come yet. Oh wait, there they were.

* * *

The Vikings were pretty upset, but once he told them what it was for they calmed down. He was going to change the region of the entire island and if they were inside the dome, they were safe from the animals of the region and the weather change, and it was physically impossible for them to leave unless they were an animal.

"So, I have brought the wheel of regions!" Beast brought out a wheel with eleven labels on it, "Why there are eleven you ask, well, there are only seven continents, but I wanted to add Madagascar, even though it is in Africa, dinosaurs, magical beasts, and dragons!"

Everyone on Berk looked at each other. Beast frowned, he spun the wheel. He started to cross his fingers and chant, "C'mon Africa! C'mon! I need to show some black pride!"

"ASIA?!" Beast yelled in surprise. "I swear to the gods, it was going to land on Madagascar! Oh well."

"Are you gonna turn them into animals now?" asked Gobber

"No, it hasn't even been a week yet," Beast waved his wand and six figures appeared. There was a cat bigger than any other in the world. It was striped with orange and black. There was a bird with extremely skinny legs and a large body and long neck with a large bill, it had its wings spread and its tail feathers open. There was a very human-like animal with red fur all over. There were two more human-like animals, but they had tails and a main of different hair. The last animal was obviously an ox.

"I'll be back in two days." There was a flash of light and beast was gone.

Another flash of light came and Beast was back, "I forgot to tell you what these animals were."

Beast walked to the striped cat, "This is a tiger. Those two monkeys are Macques, the monkey without the tail is an orangutang, the bird is a crane and the last animal is obviously an ox." There was another flash of light and he was gone.

* * *

 **Happy week-aversery! It's been a week since the publication of this story. I don't like calling them books because of the fact that they aren't really books, just stuff that we, as a community, have come across and made our own personal things that we want people to see. Oh and I didn't do Antarctica because I actually made a wheel and spun it and it landed on Asia.**

 **UnknownBlackHand- Not for long**

 **theskrillrider- Thank you for your support on my story.**


	6. Above Everyone

_"So that's what we're gonna be in a minutes."_ Hiccup said, _"I wonder which one I'm gonna be."_

 _"Well, you're gonna be one of the little ones."_ Snotlout sneered. He was still not happy about being a tiny coyote. Then he felt something nip on his ear. Then it started to hurt worse. He looked to his side and he saw that Hiccup was biting his ear, " _Hey, get off!"_

 _"No!"_ Hiccup's voice said in a strangles manner. Snotlout tried to shake him off, but he was only slightly bigger than Hiccup was. He was an angry little fox and he didn't feel like letting go of Snotlout's ear. There was a booming stomp coming from behind them.

Stoick walked up to the two of them and unhinged Hiccup from Snotlout's ear. He through each of them to the side and glared at the both of them, "I don't have time for the two of you and another one of your petty squabbles."

Stoick walked over to the Gothi, who was eating in the Great Hall, something that never happened, ever. The giant man walked up to the village elder and sat down next to her. He rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It was considered bad luck to question the elder unless it was something that was completely messed up. Gothi looked at the man and raised an eyebrow of her own.

There was a roar and Stoick pulled out an ax. But, luckily it was only the flaxen haired girl. She trotted over to the parents and brought them something that was in her mouth. It was a dead, white, chicken. The pair of parents gasped and knocked the chicken on the floor.

 _Those kids are becoming more and more like animals every day,_ Stoick thought. First Hiccup and Snotlout start fighting for no reason whatsoever and then the Astrid girl brings her parents another dead animal. _But, that damned Beast won't let them go and do anything! They are stuck like that for the rest of the day!_

Stoick scowled at them and Gobber walked up to the table, "Stoick, why are you scowling at your son like he just stole some mutton from you? And why is Gothi eating here? And why in the world are there statues here?!"

"Cause I made them be here!" No need to tell you who that was. Beast waved his wand and the children went through another transformation and Beast disappeared.

Hiccup's body became pure white and his head remained red. His ears pressed against his head and turned into a little hole. His front paws transformed into wings of pure white. His neck extended to about two feet and his back legs turned into skinny sticks with sharp talons. Hiccup was now a Japanese crane.

Astrid didn't change much. She became bigger and her coat became stripped orange and black. She became heavier and her legs became more powerful and he tail became curved and her eyes turned golden. She roared and she was now defined as a tiger.

Snotlout's ears became bigger than normal and he grew horns above them. His muzzle became rounder and more oblong. His body became bigger than his head and he was beefy and stocky like the human Snotlout. His tail became streamlined and there was a big patch over his tail. His entire body became covered in fur. He was an Ox.

Fishlegs became smaller than most would expect him to. His fur became red and he looked as though he was only a hairy human. His hair was longer and he had a wise looked to himself and carried himself with slowness. He was an orangutan.

The twins tails became extremely narrow and skinny and prehensile. They had the bodies of hairy humans as well and they looked as though they want to cause some mischief, which they did. They were macaque monkeys.

 _"I can fly!"_ Hiccup yelled in delight. To the humans, it only felt as though it was a loud squawk. The boy hopped into the air and started to caw and caw and caw until the point where it was getting annoying. The boy turned and flew out of the window. He beat his wings faster and he got higher and higher into the air. He twisted and turned and he landed back in the Great Hall.

 _"Lucky!"_ Snotlout whined, _"He gets to fly while I have to stay on the ground and walk around like a fat tub of lard."_

 _" I feel so wise and old like Gothi!"_ Fishlegs cheered. He was still on all fours and was walking around as though he were an old antique that knew everything. He walked around and waved his arms.

 _"I feel so powerful!"_ Astrid roared in delight. She looked herself over and purred with delight.

 _"I feel sneaky!"_

 _"Me too!"_ The twins looked at one another and they were once again identical. But, they didn't know it yet. They thought it was a reflection and sadly, they were both moving the exact same way as one another.

Hiccup landed on his two nimble legs and started strutting as though he was a runway model. Hiccup suddenly felt as though he was obligated to do this. He felt as though everyone else was below him. He tilted his head up, spread his wings and he flew away from them again.


End file.
